Porque de todos, tu
by motoko simbelmyne
Summary: ignoren el titulo, ok? no son mi fuerte.aaa etto, sentimientos de Riza a Roy, oneshot, Royai por supuesto


¡Hola!

o, aa, pues etto…aquí estoy con un one-shot, espero que les guste.

Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen, son de Arakawa-sensei (nooo, ¡porque lo hiciste, dime que tu no fuiste TToTT, ok, dejenme)

**Por qué de todos, tú.**

Levanto un poco la cabeza y la dirigió hacia la ventana observando como caía la lluvia.

Normalmente no se detenía a pensar sobre cosas que no fueran el trabajo en la oficina, sus compañeros o la seguridad de _él_. Pero algunos días era distinto, pues toda persona enamorada necesita un tiempo para recordar porque su amor no puede cumplirse, por qué lo califica de imposible…y Riza Hawkeye necesitaba de esa tortura mensual para permanecer tranquila.

Desvío su mirada hacía la mesa de su superior y observo con cuidado para no ser descubierta cada detalle del rostro de su coronel, no sabia desde cuando había comenzado esa costumbre, la de observarlo cuando al fin dejaba de perder el tiempo y se dedicaba totalmente a su trabajo. Pero si sabía que le bastaba con cerrar los ojos para recordar con toda claridad sus facciones y su voz.

De cierto modo le agradaba poder ver que su esfuerzo podía mantener al hombre que tanto amaba a salvo, pero por otro lado saber que a cambio de ello debía permanecer siempre alejada de él la abrumaba y cubría su rostro con un velo de tristeza. Aunque solía preguntarse en aquellos momentos si de verdad se atrevería a arriesgar toda es confianza para decírselo…claro, en caso de que se le presentara la oportunidad y ni pensar en su respuesta, siempre considero la idea de que sus sentimientos concordaran con los de él como un simple y hermoso sueño, tan hermoso, que encontrarlo en la realidad era imposible. Con tantas mujeres perfectas tras suyo…y las reglas de por medio…no, mejor dejaba de pensar en eso.

Le molestaba sentir que ya no podía esconderlo más, que era demasiado obvia o que él ya lo sabía. Recordando como se entorpecía cuando una de sus sonrisas la encontraban desprevenida, lanzo un suspiro que fue oído por el ojiazul.

Volvió su mirada a los papeles que la esperaban, pero perseguida por todas aquellas emociones dejo su trabajo y decidió salir a dar una vuelta.

"Teniente, ¿va a salir?"-pregunto Roy levantándose dispuesto a seguirla, Había estado mirándola durante los últimos minutos y de pronto la curiosidad de saber porque o _por quien _suspiraba lo invadió.

"si… ¿pero no preferiría terminar el papeleo primero?"-pregunto comprendiendo que el alquimista quería acompañarla.

"si claro, también usted"- respondió sonriendo amablemente.

Riza se esperaba algo así, pero accedió algo inquieta. Roy lo noto pero no dijo nada y salio al lado de la rubia. Caminaron hasta llegar afuera del cuartel y se quedaron un momento observando la lluvia.

"pensé que no le gustaba la lluvia"-comento al ver que el coronel esbozaba un a pequeña sonrisa mientras la miraba (a la lluvia, ok?)

"si, hace algún tiempo no me gustaba para nada"-respondió ensanchando su sonrisa ante la pregunta.

"¿ha, y desde cuando le gusta la lluvia, taisa?-continuo llevada por la curiosidad.

"…"-Roy parecía meditar su respuesta-"para serle sincero, desde que descubrí lo seguido que suspira durante estos días"-miro a Hawkeye de reojo para comprobar el efecto de su respuesta.

"..taisa…"-contesto luego de un rato e intentando no mostrar sorpresa-"…era una pregunta seria…"

"y le di una respuesta seria Hawkeye, me gusta verte suspirar Riza"

Esta vez Riza no pudo evitar que el rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas, quiso decir algo, pero no supo que.-"yo…Roy…". –eso fue casi un susurro que el alquimista ahogo con un calido pero rápido beso.

"Dime, ¿por quien suspirabas Riza?"-pregunto en voz baja cerciorándose que nadie estaba cerca para verlos.

"¿Por quien crees que es?"

"Por el bien de cualquier otro, espero que por mi"

Riza soltó una risita nerviosa, pero respondió el beso fugaz de su acompañante para dejarlo sin dudas. Quizás si existía una posibilidad después de todo, y ella la tenía.

"Riza"-la llamo después cuando descansaban en el sillón, ella con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

"¿mm?"

"te amo"

Riza sonrió feliz yo-"yo también"

**Fin.**

Aaa, al fin lo escribi. o

Pues, esto es un fic que cree a base de sentimientos y emociones propias, las adapte al Royai y claro, esto tiene un final feliz.

Gracias a Tao Jun, amiga, me ayudas mucho, de verdad que casi no publicaría fics si no fuera por tu apoyo o

Bssts, si hay reviews no me quejo.

Cuídense!

Xaus!


End file.
